


[完结]无JC拆卸之被发现的秘密（双子X大黄蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 大黄蜂, 强迫, 拆卸, 捆绑, 横炮, 确定能接受再看, 飞毛腿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之被发现的秘密（双子X大黄蜂）

“飞毛腿，你就不能让我在上面一次吗？”横炮看着把自己压在墙角，抬起自己双腿正努力运动的胞兄，一边配合他，一边略带点抱怨地说。  
“看来我的力度还不够。”飞毛腿歪头一笑，狠狠地一用力。  
“哦普神啊……”横炮发誓飞毛腿的笑是这个世界上最好看的，但是同样，他的撞击也超级带感，完全没有支撑点使力的横炮浑身颤抖，不可抑制地大声呻吟起来。  
“哐！”抱着一叠数据板进来的大黄蜂把手里的数据板都掉到了地上。“你俩在干嘛？”  
“糟糕！”横炮有那么一瞬间觉得自己快过载了，不知道是在这种被人围观的目光下过载，还是被接口里那根已经火热无比的输出管给撞过载。  
飞毛腿倒是毫不在意。他一边一下下用力抽插着自己的胞弟，一边分出目光来看着身材矮小的小士兵。“你不是都看到了吗？虽然年龄小，但是也不至于看不懂吧？”  
“我知道……呃不是，我不知道……也不是……”大黄蜂结结巴巴地说。“你俩不是亲兄弟吗？”  
飞毛腿大笑起来。他低头俯身撬开横炮的嘴巴，把舌头伸进去，横炮自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗。随他去吧，反正都被看到了。  
“居然伸舌头了……”大黄蜂的面甲急剧升温。  
飞毛腿从横炮的嘴里拉出一道银丝，他舔舔嘴唇，把这道银丝蹭在横炮的面甲上。抬头看向大黄蜂。“要不要加入？”  
大黄蜂终于有了反应，他下意识地转身就要出去。然而飞毛腿的速度可比他快多了，飞毛腿抓起桌子上的数据板，那本来是横炮还没完成的工作，扔出去，准确无误地砸在大黄蜂的后脑勺上。  
大黄蜂应声倒地。  
飞毛腿从横炮的接口里抽身出来。突然的空虚让自己的弟弟有些眼神迷茫地看着他，刚接吻过的嘴也合不上。  
飞毛腿的声音好像地狱里的小恶魔一样。  
“横炮，你不是想在上面吗？”

大黄蜂再次上线的时候，发现自己还是在这个房间里面。身上有点疼，好像是被什么东西砸到了。他挣扎着试图坐起来，却惊恐地发现自己动不了，他被四肢张开绑在了一张充电床上。  
“横炮，飞毛腿，快放开我！”  
飞毛腿好看的面孔出现在他的光学镜前，手指放在唇边轻声地说：“嘘。”  
“你们俩要干嘛？”大黄蜂拼命想挣开身上的束缚。  
飞毛腿恶作剧地在大黄蜂的对接面板上敲了一下，大黄蜂浑身一哆嗦。横炮亲吻上大黄蜂的手指，放进嘴里，一根一根地舔舐。大黄蜂吓得口干舌燥，一句话也说不出来。飞毛腿轻轻抚摸着大黄蜂的对接面板，指尖不轻不重地刮着大腿内侧周边的金属线路，大黄蜂似乎是拼命地压抑着自己，飞毛腿能感觉到他的神经线绷的紧紧的。  
“横炮，我觉得我们得给这个孩子加点料了。”飞毛腿的声音听起来好像十足的坏蛋。  
横炮一路顺着大黄蜂的臂甲舔上去，最后径直封住他的嘴。大黄蜂紧紧地闭着嘴，生怕一个不小心就被侵略进去。横炮近在咫尺的光学镜里闪过一丝戏谑，他伸手在大黄蜂的脖颈线路上释放了一点点轻微的电流，大黄蜂一惊，横炮的金属舌头长驱直入，随即开始和他在唇齿间纠缠。  
“不要……横炮，放开我……”大黄蜂的拒绝变得支离破碎，听起来更添了几分诱惑。  
飞毛腿撬开大黄蜂的对接面板，吹了一声口哨。“小孩子要乖，不能撒谎的。明明这里已经有反应了。”他点了点大黄蜂对接面板下的输出管和接口，“看，都已经开始流出润滑剂了。”  
在横炮灵活的舌头的进攻下，大黄蜂死也不想承认的身体反应还是被飞毛腿发现了。飞毛腿一只手拨开接口处的保护叶，把手指伸进去。大黄蜂痛的立即弓起了机体，“不要！飞毛腿……出去……”  
“不要吗？”飞毛腿用手指按压着金属内壁上的节点，轻轻地摩挲，还时不时地释放出一点微小的电流，嘴角带着玩味的笑容。“真的不要？”  
横炮的进攻已经转到了大黄蜂的胸前。一寸一寸地细细品味，一点一点地慢慢舔舐。大黄蜂的声音已经溃不成军：“不……不要……”  
然而还没等他说完，横炮就把自己的手指伸进他的嘴里，拨弄着他的舌头。“大黄蜂，你好可爱。”  
大黄蜂已经没力气反驳“可爱”这个形容词了，因为飞毛腿已经开始在他的接口处工作了。  
在最初的手指伸进去之后，飞毛腿又塞进去一根手指，两根手指的扩张力量比刚才更强烈，而且，似乎已经深入到了不可描述的地方。  
“就是这里吧，能源镜，怎么样，宝贝，感觉舒服吗？”飞毛腿笑眯眯地问。  
大黄蜂决心关上发声器，否则他不知道自己什么时候会叫出来。  
“不说话？”飞毛腿的手指加重了力度，用力按了一下能源镜。  
“啊！——”大黄蜂发出一声急促的叫喊，浑身都是冷凝液。  
横炮及时地堵住了大黄蜂的嘴，用一个深吻。飞毛腿的另一只手也没闲着，他抚上大黄蜂已经开始立起来的输出管，用指尖摩挲着上面敏感的传感器。  
大黄蜂觉得自己的散热系统在高速运转，他光学镜前都是体内不断弹出的警报框。该死的，到底什么时候才能结束？他不得不承认，飞毛腿的手指功夫实在了得，而能源镜也的确是他机体里最敏感的地方，甚至连他自己都没意识到。但是大黄蜂还是拼命压抑着自己，第一次就被飞毛腿的手指给弄过载了可实在是太丢TF了。  
飞毛腿觉得差不多了，把手指抽出来，舔了舔上面的润滑液。大黄蜂被下面的空虚猛然清醒，看到飞毛腿色气的动作，又不争气地红了面甲。然而没等他再有下一步的反应，飞毛腿已经打开自己的对接面板，挺直输出管，对准刚才已经充分润滑和扩张过的接口，挺身进入。  
大黄蜂被绑缚着的手脚都弓了起来。“救命！飞毛腿，快点出去……普神啊……”  
飞毛腿一只手在大黄蜂的接口外沿画着圈，一只手握着大黄蜂的输出管，上上下下熟练地套弄着，大黄蜂觉得自己快要坚持不住了。  
横炮一手在大黄蜂的机体上抚摸，一边亲吻他的面甲，声音恰到好处地渲染了一丝性感。“大黄蜂，你觉得我和飞毛腿谁更好看？”  
大黄蜂已经被上下两个攻击弄的无法思考了，他看着光学镜前的横炮漂亮的五官，眼神迷离地呻吟：“横炮……”  
横炮满意地轻咬了一下大黄蜂的嘴唇。  
但是飞毛腿可不乐意了，他挺起输出管，用力撞击了一下，直接蹭过对接通道内的所有敏感节点，重重地撞进大黄蜂的次级油箱垫片。  
大黄蜂狠狠地说：“飞毛腿！你……”  
但是这“狠狠地”只是他以为的，事实上他的声音现在听起来说不出的诱人。  
飞毛腿笑着说：“这才是正确的答案。”  
横炮把大黄蜂机体上的束缚解开，把他抱到自己身前，二话不说，输出管直接顶开大黄蜂的后挡板，从后面进入他的接口。  
“横炮！你干什么？”声音是飞毛腿的，因为大黄蜂现在已经完全没有力气说话了，被两根输出管顶着，他只觉得自己快要被快感给淹没了。  
“飞毛腿，不如我们来比赛啊？”  
“怎么比？”  
“看谁能让他先过载。”  
“比就比。”  
飞毛腿加快了抽插的动作，横炮也不落后，从后面抱住大黄蜂，一下一下顶撞着大黄蜂饱受摧残的能源镜。他伏在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁边，慢慢地说：“你知道吗大黄蜂，我早就想把你艹到哭不出来了……”  
飞毛腿把大黄蜂的机体往自己这边拉了一下，因为这一下动作的原因，除了两根输出管之外再无任何支撑点的大黄蜂被这一下子直接撞开了次级油箱垫片，他不由得发出一声十分魅惑的呻吟。飞毛腿的声音里有无法抑制的欲望：“你可真诱人，小妖精。”  
“我好喜欢你在我身体下面被我干哭的样子，宝贝……”  
“我想上你不是一天两天了，亲爱的……”  
大黄蜂现在还能分出一点精神来想，这两兄弟，连说情话都要比。但是他很快就没法想了，因为两个输出管的缘故，接口被撑的满满的，里面的炙热和粗大让他无法再分心。大黄蜂向前抱住飞毛腿的脖子，希望能分担一点自己机体的重量，和快感，他已经无法靠自己的力量撑住了。  
飞毛腿冲横炮露出一个胜利的笑容。后者毫不以为意，而是拉开飞毛腿的手，自己抓住了大黄蜂的输出管，快速地套弄起来。  
大黄蜂被横炮在自己后面的输出管重重顶了一下，全身瘫软地向后倒在横炮的机体上，被横炮接住，把他的双腿分开的更大，抽插也更用力了。  
两个人只要有一方稍有后退，另一方就会立刻深入，彼此互不相让，大黄蜂觉得自己不知道什么时候就会回归火种源了。普神，快点让这种折磨结束吧。  
大黄蜂在下线之前最后的画面，是看到飞毛腿充满情欲的光学镜，和光学镜里自己身后横炮同样的表情，以及那几句话：  
“到底是谁让他先过载了？”  
“不知道，毕竟我们俩是一起撞进他次级油箱还射出交换液的。”  
“所以——没分出胜负？”  
“好像是。”  
“那一会儿再来一次？”  
“好啊。”  
你们两个混蛋！大黄蜂还没想完，就被一波巨大的过载浪潮强制下线了。


End file.
